moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Beverly Hills Chihuahua
Beverly Hills Chihuahua is a 2008 American family comedy film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Mandeville Films, the first in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beverly_Hills_Chihuahua_(film_series) Beverly Hills Chihuahua series]. It is directed by Raja Gosnell and was released on October 3, 2008. The films stars Piper Perabo, Jamie Lee Curtis and Manolo Cardona as the human leads and Drew Barrymore, George Lopez and Andy Garcia in voice-over roles. The plot centers on a Chihuahua, Chloe, who gets dognapped in Mexico and has to escape from an evil Doberman, El Diablo, with a help from a lonely German Shepherd, Delgado and a hyperactive male Chihuahua, Papi, who has a desperate crush on her. A sequel, Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2, was released on direct-to-DVD on February 1, 2011, and Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! was released on September 18, 2012. Plot In Beverly Hills, California, wealthy heiress Vivian "Viv" Ashe leaves her richly pampered pet chihuahua, Chloe, with her irresponsible niece, Rachel, while she embarks on a business trip for ten days. Papi, the gardener Sam's pet Chihuahua of Mexican descent, has an unrequited crush on Chloe, by which she is disgusted. Rachel decides to go to Mexico with her friends and stay at a hotel by the beach. When Rachel leaves Chloe alone in the hotel room to go dancing at a club, Chloe goes looking for her. Chloe gets dog-napped as she tries to find Rachel and is sent to the dog fights in Mexico City. There, she meets a street-smart German Shepherd named Delgado. Rachel comes back to the hotel and is frantic when she finds Chloe missing. Chloe is picked to fight in the pit against El Diablo, a fierce Argentinean-Bolivian Doberman Pinscher. Delgado helps her escape the dog fights, unleashing the other dogs from their cages and unlocking the ring to allow both Chloe and himself to flee. After several arguments, he then decides to return her to Beverly Hills safely. Meanwhile, Rachel and Sam go to the Mexican police and offer rewards in an effort to find Chloe. El Diablo is sent by the dog fight ringleader, Vasquez, to capture Chloe and obtain the reward. They reach the border by train, but they are caught when the conductor wanders back to the place them and the other dogs are hiding, and are forced to jump out, eventually arriving in the barren deserts of Chihuahua, where Delgado explains that he was a former police dog; he was retired after he lost his sense of smell during a raid and a sneak attack from El Diablo. Rachel and Sam are in Puerto Vallarta and find that Chloe was spotted in the state of Chihuahua. After tracking Chloe and Delgado from Mexico City, El Diablo arrives in Chihuahua and attempts to capture Chloe, but Papi saves her and ends getting captured in a cage inside an abandoned Aztec temple, but Delgado comes to rescue the two and is briefly defeated. Chloe then rescues Papi, but Delgado discovers that El Diablo had vanished. Rachel finds Chloe, and Vasquez is arrested by the police. Chloe returns safely to Beverly Hills without Vivian finding out what happened and accepts a romantic relationship with Papi, as well as Rachel with Sam. The characters' fates are later revealed: Delgado returns to being a police dog in Mexico; El Diablo is recaptured by Delgado and is adopted by a rich lady who "had a passion for fashion"; Chico and Manuel move to Beverly Hills and become rich; and Papi and Chloe have their first date. Cast *Jamie Lee Curtis as Vivian Ashe *Piper Perabo as Rachel Ashe *Manolo Cardona as Sam Cortez *Ali Hillis as Angela *Maury Sterling as Valeria Gomez *Jesús Ochoa as Officer Ramirez *José María Yazpik as Vasquez *Eugenio Derbez as Store Owner *Rusco as Papi *Angel as Chloe (stunt dog, Rita) *Sam as Delgado *Daniela as Maria (Sociologist) Voices *Drew Barrymore as Chloe - a White Chihuahua *Andy García as Delgado - a German Shepherd *George Lopez as Papi - a Chihuahua *Edward James Olmos as El Diablo - a Doberman *Plácido Domingo as Montezuma (nicknamed Monte) - a Long-haired Chihuahua *Paul Rodriguez as Chico - an Iguana *Cheech Marin as Manuel - a Rat *Loretta Devine as Delta - a Toy Poodle *Luis Guzman as Chucho - a Mongrel *Michael Urie as Sebastian - a Pug *Eddie "Piolín" Sotelo as Rafa - an American Pit Bull Terrier Category:Films Category:2008 films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Raja Gosnell Category:Films produced by David Hoberman Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Mandeville Films films Category:Films about dogs